Best Present
by Silver Sparklze
Summary: Fleur gets the best Valentine's Gift of all.


Title: Best Present

Summary: Fleur gets the best Valentine's Gift of all.

Disclaimer: I own the idea.

Author's Notes: I thought I should write another Valentine ficcy, and this popped into my head.

* * *

"Fleur, hurry up, we're going to be late!" Bill called up the stairs.

"All right, Bill, I am ready." Fleur sighed, looking in the mirror one more time to check her makeup. She wanted to look absolutely _perfect_. For some reason, Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to like her much, and Fleur didn't want to look less than her best. " 'Ow do I look?" She asked Bill, turning slowly. Her grey silk robes flared around her ankles, showing off long, smooth legs.

Bill smiled, kissing her gently, careful not to smudge her coral lipstick. "Beautiful, as always."

Fleur blushed prettily. "Are you sure? My robes could 'ave done wiss a better cleaning, I sink."

"You look _fine._"

Fretfully, Fleur smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of the robe, putting on her matching cashmere cloak and fox-fur lined hood. Elegant fingers were slipped into smoky woollen gloves, and Fleur anxiously smoothed her white-blonde hair before pulling up her hood. Her violet eyes (their colour and siz emphasized by artful makeup), stood out in her delicate face, full of worry.

"Fleur, relax. Now let's go, or we'll be late." Bill laughed, not understanding her anxiety.

Fleur nodded. "It would not do to be late. Mrs. Weasley would be _furious._"

"Fleur, call her Molly, or Mum. You're _family_ now."

"_Non_." Fleur shook her head. "I am not. Never, not once, 'ave I recieved a Weasley Jumper, _mon__ chere_. For some reason, Mrs. Weasley does not like me."

"That's ridiculous, love, Mum likes _everybody._" Bill argued. "She even likes_ Draco Malfoy_ now."

"_Exactamonte_. Am I _zat_ unlikable?"

"Of course not, love. Don't worry, I'll talk to Mum when we get there." Bill said soothingly.

Fleur sighed. "_Merci__, mon chere_. Now let us go, or we will truly be late."

* * *

"Mum, we're here!" Bill called out.

Molly Weasley bustled into the front hall. "Hello, Bill, dear. You're the last to arrive, you know. Happy Valentine's Day." She shot Fleur a hard look, and the quarter-Veela flinched.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mum." Bill said, kissing Molly's cheek and handing her a box of chocolates and a card, signed by both Bill and Fleur.

"Oh, Bill, how sweet. Thank you." Molly gushed.

"They're from Fleur too." Bill replied.

"Thank you, Fleur." The warmth completely left Molly's tone when she addressed Fleur, causing the younger woman to flinch again. "I should go and check on the food."

"Fleur, can you go and give Ginny her Valentine's Day present? She'll probably be in the lounge room with Harry."

Fleur nodded. "Of course, Bill. But...won't she want it from you?"

Bill shook his head. "Ginny likes you." He patted Fleur's shoulder gently, and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

" 'As anyone seen Ginny? Bill and I 'ave a Valentine's Day present for 'er." Fleur asked the room fool of redheads.

"Sorry, Fleur," Ron said. "She's probably in the kitchen, helping Mum with dinner."

Hermione Granger, Ron's girlfriend, nodded. "She is. I saw her go in there a couple of minutes ago. She wanted to check the devil's food cake she was making for dessert."

"Ok, _merci_, 'Ermione." Fleur headed for the kitchen, stopping just outside when she heard her name.

* * *

"Mum, why do you hate Fleur?" Bill asked.

"What on earth gave you that idea, Bill? I don't _hate_ Fleur." Molly laughed. "Can you set up the picnic tables, please?"

Bill searched his mother's face, seeing nothing but honesty. "Ok, sure." He left by the back door.

* * *

"I don't hate Fleur, I _loathe_ the shameless hussy." Molly continued, voice venemous.

"Why, Mum? Fleur's never been nasty to any of us." Ginny said quietly.

"She led poor Ron on, I heard all about her making him think she wanted to go to the ball with him. _And_ she called Harry a little boy! I'd like to hear her say that now, he's taller than her."

"Mum, in his fourth year Harry _was_ a little boy." Ginny said reasonably. "Both in height and in maturity. And she's a quarter-Veela, so of course Ron would be attracted to her. Harry was too, he just liked Cho more. No more, thank Circe, or I'd have his guts for garters. Ron's quite happy with Hermione, and _he_ certainly doesn't care that Fleur's going out with Bill, so why should you?"

"Hmph." Was all Molly said.

* * *

Fleur pushed open the door. "_Bonsoir_, Ginny. 'Appy Valentine's Day. Bill and I brought you a present." She handed Ginny the gift and gave her a tight hug, silently thanking the redhead for her support.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Fleur." Ginny replied, smiling.

"Yes, Happy Valentine's Day." Molly agreed, and though her tone wasn'y as warm as Ginny's it was nicer than it had been.

"_Merci__ beaucoup_, Mrs. Weasley." Fleur said, surprised.

"Please, call me Molly, or Mum. You're part of the family now."

Fleur smiled. That had to be the best Valentine's Day gift of all.

End Ficlet

_Non_ No

_Mon Chere:_ My dear/my love/my sweetheart

_Exactamonte:_ Exactly

_Merci:_ Thank you

_Bonsoir:_ Good evening

_Merci Beaucoup:_ Thank you very much.


End file.
